


El alfarero que amaba las cicatrices

by Lybra



Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Philosophy, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Deidara le mencionó los tres principios de Wabi-sabi. Obito ya los conocía. No creyó que aún le faltaba entenderlos.
Relationships: Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972057
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	El alfarero que amaba las cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> Para la TobiDei Week 2020: Día 5, Wabi-sabi 侘寂.
> 
> El Wabi-sabi (侘寂) es un concepto japonés que extrae de la observación de la naturaleza tres ideas básicas: nada es perfecto, nada es permanente, y nada está completo. Pueden leer más en internet para la raíz de cada palabra. Muy resumido, digamos que se admira una perfección en las imperfecciones de la naturaleza, las cuales son inevitables, y el concepto llevado a la estética y el arte implica eso, una imitación humana de esa cualidades de la naturaleza. Por ejemplo, son admiradas las cosas como objetos cotidianos que han envejecido muchísimos años, pero que por su nobleza, aún podrán ser utilizadas muchísimo tiempo más a pesar de las marcas que el tiempo, golpes, imperfecciones, oxidaciones, puedan imprimirle. En la alfarería japonesa o hagi ware, el alfarero wabi-sabi puede realizar pequeñas incisiones o marcas en su trabajo, rompiendo con ellas la perfección del torno y el horno artificiales, hechos por la mano humana. Hagi-yaki* es un tipo de cerámica de formas humildes y de esmalte blanco translúcido. La ceremonia del té y la poesía japonesa, especialmente el haiku, también son artes que pueden ejemplificar la esencia del wabi sabi. Es un tema que me sorprendió conocer, muy bonito de investigar, y bellísimo para apreciar en la vida cotidiana, especialmente por la vertiente zen de la que proviene y que sacude un poco el polvo en nuestras eurocéntricas mentes. Lo más importante para que algo sea considerado wabi sabi, es que te provoque una sensación de anhelo espiritual y serena melancolía, la vida no es perfecta y por lo tanto nada que salga de ella tiene por qué serlo. Piensen en la importancia de la floración de los árboles de Sakura en Japón, espectáculo que los japoneses contemplan casi religiosamente, porque es muy efímero el tiempo que duran esas bellezas que pronto van a degradarse. Me pareció que el concepto era muy Deidara. Me voy a hundir en wabi-sabi leyendo el manga u.u

**I.**

Deidara sacudió la cabeza por última vez.

–Maestro, no entiendes. Nunca vas a dejar que se acumule la floración del tiempo, hm. De hecho tú mismo no tienes la capacidad de ser quién eres y no otra perso…

–Suficiente, mocoso– Sasori se interrumpió un momento en su tarea de pulir semanalmente sus marionetas –. Nunca entenderás la verdadera naturaleza eterna del arte.

–Pero lo eterno no existe– se rio Deidara, aún sin descruzar sus brazos –. La cualidad efímera de las cosas…

–¡No es arte si no lo moldeas desde tu lugar de humano! ¡Nunca será perfecto si no lo buscas con toda la intención de tu trabajo!– la marioneta se detuvo; había dañado un brazo de una muñeca muy preciada –. Pero claro, le estoy pidiendo a un pirómano que entienda de arte– escupió con todo su veneno.

Deidara abandonó su postura.

–¡Vete a la mierda, bruto iletrado, hm!

–¡Vete al infierno tú, mocoso rústico de las montañas!

Los ojos de Deidara se tiñeron en sangre. Esa fue la última de las explosiones con las que sembró de astillas y venenos extraños a la madriguera de Akatsuki.

* * *

**II.**

Del magnificente supuesto arte eterno de Sasori no quedó nada. Deidara ni se preocupó por recuperar las piezas o marionetas de su antiguo compañero y maestro, porque si acaso tenían algún uso, más importante sería que el paso del tiempo las tratara como lo que realmente eran. Objetos que tarde o temprano perecerían. Quizás así esos pobres objetos sin encanto alcanzarían a acariciar el _sabi._

Y tal como perecerían, al igual que Sasori lo hizo, su antiguo lugar como "discípulo" estaba cambiando vertiginosamente. Al presente era el senpai de un patoso que sabía menos de arte que Sasori, pero al menos podía aceptar su devenir en el nuevo orden de cosas. Sí, Tobi era otra especie de imbécil, aunque con algo de suerte alcanzaría a iluminarlo un poco.

Ahora el taller era para él solo, y Tobi sólo le traía dangos secos o se echaba en el suelo para contarle chistes de niños. Al principio creyó que lo mejor vendría cuando el extraño enmascarado se dormía, pero el maldito demostró roncar como un condenado.

Deidara sabía que no era perfecto y que nunca lo sería. Nunca fue de su interés transigir con nadie, pero ese día estaba molesto porque Tobi le había arrancado una risa con otro de sus inmaduros cuentos.

Aplicar _Wabi-sabi_ no es algo que se pudiera lograr siempre. Eso concluyó cuando su orgullo le siguió molestando pese al paso de las horas. Él también tenía derecho a molestarlo, y de nuevo Tobi le estaba haciendo otra chanza, esta vez a expensas de su arte, su grandilocuencia y su estatura.

Deidara rompió la masa de arcilla que estaba esculpiendo hacía vaya a saber cuánto tiempo.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Tobi? ¿Acaso aceptas quién eres, portando esa máscara?– le apuñaló con la mirada, saboreando la pregunta con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Obito se recogió sobre sí mismo. Ese crío intentaba darle duro, pero por supuesto ignoraba que él era _Nadie._ Ya nada hacía efecto sobre él. Probablemente llevaba casi el mismo tiempo muerto de lo que Deidara había vivido.

–Senpai, qué malo eres. Tobi no se puede despegar esta máscara del rostro– respondió tomándose la espiral de los costados y haciendo como si intentara arrancarla por la fuerza.

La mirada congelada y asesina de Deidara no varió ni un ápice.

 _"_ _Porque sólo soy una máscara tras otra, Deidara"._

* * *

**III.**

–Presta atención, Tobi. Sólo ves muerte e inocentes corriendo, explotando toda la vida que fluye por sus venas, hm. Nunca volverás a ver ni a recordar arte como este, tan cercano al Todo y a la Nada, no como esos muñequitos que tenía Sasori-no-Danna. ¿Alguna vez apreciaste tanta fugacidad bajo un solo golpe de vista? Esta visión que tienes es privilegiada. Esto es lo que espero que aprendas de mí: el arte de un solo momento– dejó en paz la mirilla por un instante, recrearse demasiado acercando la visión le quitaba el encanto –. Si es que alguna vez aprendes algo, hm– murmuró dubitativo.

–Senpai, sólo lo estoy viendo bombardear una ciudad porque se enojó– respondió la vocecita molesta en el halcón de al lado.

–¡No me enojé, sólo acepté que no iban a darnos la información que necesitábamos!– estalló igual que el C-3 que había lanzado.

Obito meneó la cabeza, resignado. Ese chico le haría perder recursos valiosos si no lo controlaba mejor. Otra tarea que tendría que resolver.

–¿Qué, tú tenías una mejor forma de enterarte? ¿Acaso eres experto en torturas?– Deidara lo estudió de arriba abajo, considerándolo despectivo –. No, no lo eres.

Tobi se rascó la nuca, Obito pensó en los genjutsu. No le hacía falta torturar a nadie, sólo detener a Deidara. Era tan inestable, y eso le daba dolores de cabeza.

¿Por qué no podía ser manejable a todas sus manipulaciones, como el resto lo era?

La autenticidad de Deidara, era esa el arma de doble filo.

–Sólo decía que podría ser más prolijo, es mi senpai después de todo. ¡Yo no debería decirle estas cosas!

Deidara se le quedó observando un momento, recordando su pasado inmediato mientras Obito se desgañitaba por no usar el sharingan para bucear en qué profundidades andaría esa mente loquita.

–Aprecio que le hagas sugerencias a tu maestro, hm. Después de todo, yo también las hacía– se rascó la mejilla con un aire orgulloso.

Tobi se elevó sobre sus rodillas.

–Pero no acepto tu crítica, mi arte no es desprolijo, hm– esperaba no volverse amargado como Sasori, si es que Tobi no le hacía encanecer antes de los veinte.

–¡Senpai!– rogó el moreno.

–Sigues sin entender, Tobi– los halcones giraron para emprender la vuelta, volando cercanos para que Deidara se hiciera oír –. La imperfección que ves en una explosión, eso es más amplio que mi arte. Y es lo que le dejo al mundo por el tiempo que dure.

–Senpai intrincado.

–¿Tú crees que sólo hago explotar cosas al azar? No me has visto trabajar duro esculpiendo. Ni has visto ese cráter detrás de ti. Ni el cómo le sienta a la geografía del lugar, hm.

Obito se giró a regañadientes. Con su visión especial pudo distinguirlo, una gran herida en la tierra. Eso iba a dejar marca por mucho tiempo, sopesó mientras inconscientemente se llevaba la mano enguantada al lado derecho de la cara.

Enseguida la sacudió, enojado consigo mismo. Eso no era arte, y Deidara no iba a dejar marcas en él como lo hizo aquel accidente.

–La tierra llevará esa marca con gracia. Hoy los supervivientes no podrán entenderlo. Posiblemente formen un importante lugar de culto con el pasar de los siglos. O quizás, todo se esfume en la nada, hm– se encogió de hombros, dejando a la idea pasar como un ave fugaz por su mente.

Otra extinción más como el atardecer a sus espaldas.

Obito frunció el ceño mientras miraba una última vez hacia atrás. El cráter, el humo y los despojos de lo que fue ese miserable lugar, no menos miserables que otros tantos que él acabó destruyendo directa o indirectamente, le causaron una impresión añeja en su alma.

Se hundió en la melancolía y la desesperación cosquilleó entre sus dedos. Volvió a repetirse, como siempre, que lo arreglaría todo en el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Pero la soledad que crecía en su interior, hasta tocar un anhelo profundo y desconocido, que no lo abandonó durante los días siguientes.

Maldito Deidara y sus ideas alocadas.

* * *

**IV.**

Aquellos muñecos humanoides que se desprendían de la arcilla con formas irregulares eran de lo más raro que venía viendo Obito en esos meses con el extraño joven de Iwagakure. Se esforzó por mantener el papel de tonto mientras le parecían el jutsu más inútil y reprobable visto en mucho tiempo; esos muñecos apenas si podían caminar por el desequilibrio entre sus miembros diferentes y escuálidos.

Una risita llamó la atención del muchacho.

–Criticando a Sasori-senpai cuando usted ni hace muñecos que se mantienen en pie– lo picó, dándole golpecitos con el índice sobre la coronilla del nukenin arrodillado.

Deidara sacudió la cabeza y el dedo de Obito se enredó brevemente en la cola de caballo.

–No compares esas cosas horripilantes con mis creaciones, son visiones totalmente diferentes– formó otro sello, y pese a la intención que le imprimió a la arcilla cargada de su chakra, las nuevas formas que surgieron siempre nacían con un detalle impensado.

Quizás no podían parecer muy útiles en batalla, pero llegaban con rapidez al bosque de coníferas que se alzaba un kilómetro delante suyo. La forma en que se dieron las explosiones también fue inesperada, pero no por ello menos letal de lo que acostumbraba.

Deidara asintió con un gruñido, satisfecho, mientras Tobi se cruzaba de brazos y torcía su tórax hasta casi rozar la cabeza contra el suelo.

–Los muñecos de Sasori eran insoportablemente perfectos, y las adiciones que les hacía para aumentar su letalidad eran exageradas la mayoría de las veces. Innecesarias. Los prototipos que acabas de ver se han desarrollado en parte ellos solos de la arcilla que les di, hm. Ninguna característica ni defecto aparente está de más.

–Pero dan pena verlos moverse a los pobrecitos. Mire, este perdió el… pie, o lo que sea– señaló un trozo de arcilla blanca sobre la tierra.

–También creí que no llegarían a ningún lado, Tobi. Y mira sin embargo la escultura que han dejado en ese bosque. Esas cicatrices hasta le sientan mejor a esos árboles, hm– juzgó torciendo la cabeza.

–¡Deje de ver cicatrices en todos lados!– se sulfuró inesperadamente.

–Tobi, el paso del tiempo deja cicatrices en todos lados. Pero no todas se llevan con la triste gracia que he dejado en esos troncos. ¿Acaso no te produce nada? Vamos, tiene que haber algo que piense detrás de esa máscara.

Obito se obligó a contemplar con hastío. Todo lo que Deidara veía eran explosiones, cicatrices, heridas, conmoción, y lo tildaba de arte. Algo se le debía estar escapando.

Ver los árboles rotos levantándose en formas extrañas, o a otros tantos caídos formando lo que sería un nuevo sub-lecho boscoso, le hizo sentirse extrañamente triste, pero como en casa a la vez.

 _"_ _Casa"._

 _"_ _Pero, si yo nunca tuve un hogar de verdad…"_

La angustia envolvió varias partes de su cuerpo, mientras se sentía incómodo acerca de la magnificencia que esa partecita del bosque intentó construir durante años o siglos, todo para perderse en un fugaz instante de locura vandálica.

–Deidara-senpai, sólo sabes destruir.

Se aseguraría de que eso no le sucedería a su plan.

Los ojos claros lo miraron primero con un leve dolor, luego con asombro y finalmente risueños. Con tanta rapidez entre los estados, que Obito dudó sobre qué clase de ser lo estaba contemplando.

–No soy nada que puedas atrapar, Tobi. No vas a entenderme si sólo quieres entenderme, hm.

Un brazo envuelto en tela de spandex se agitó.

–Tobi no quiere atraparte, senpai– mintió.

El terrorista se incorporó para mirarlo mejor.

–Podrías si las cosas no estuviéramos desapareciendo constantemente, hm– le posó una mano sobre el brazo.

Obito parpadeó varias veces sobre la máscara, algo agitado.

–Puede que haya cosas que no vayan a desaparecer nunca– respondió imaginando una luna roja reflejando tres tomoe.

A Rin, otra vez viva. Todo el mundo vivo y feliz, congelado en el universo que era el merecido. Hasta Deidara podría ser feliz allí explotando cosas para siempre.

El artista abandonó el contacto para ajustarse las riñoneras a las caderas.

–Si acabas como seguidor de Sasori voy a enojarme mucho, hm.

No, ese chico enfrente suyo sería el único infeliz en el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

¿Acaso debía dejarlo morir?

Se veía tan joven.

–Senpai, no tema. ¿Vamos a buscar bakudan, inarizushi y dulces por ahí?

Deidara sonrió.

Y una vez más, la persona que creía que era volvía a mutar frente a Obito, cuyos labios se curvaron culposos detrás de la máscara.

* * *

**V.**

–No sabía que serías tan bueno en hagi-yaki– reconoció asombrado, viendo los potecitos de cerámica para té y comida personales de Deidara.

El artista había tardado cinco meses en comer con ellos enfrente suyo, en una demostración de celo que de algún modo no le sorprendió demasiado. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a conservar sus cosas, y su personaje de Tobi posiblemente las habría roto "accidentalmente" a la primera. Y ahora que veía las piezas con inacabado esmalte blanco, colores terrosos y rosáceos, que parecían gritar "Iwagakure" en caracteres mayores, estaba convencido de que Deidara había hecho bien en escondérselos todo ese tiempo.

–Yo tampoco sabía que podías hablar creando haiku, hubieses empezado por ahí, hm– contraatacó mientras acababa su matcha.

–Sólo me gustan los juegos de palabras y los chistes, no tengo mucho que pensar senpai. En cambio, en la ceremonia del té es terrible, si no fuera por Tobi usted no tomaría ningún té decente– siguió girando un pequeño cuenco, el que más le había gustado, divertido al encontrar una desviación muy obvia en la que debía ser la circunferencia.

–El té no es mi arte– respondió circunspecto –. Pero al menos me agrada que tengas un lado artístico tan natural, hm.

Obito prefirió hundirse hipnotizado en la pequeña pieza antes que pensar en cómo responder al cumplido. La magia se acabó cuando Deidara alcanzó su mano para que le devolviera la pieza.

Obito no quería.

–¿Cómo se le pudo pasar semejante detalle, mire aquí, senpai?– señaló la graciosa imperfección.

Deidara siseó y le arrancó la pieza de las manos.

–Este fue de los primeros que hice, tenía unos siete años quizás– acarició nostálgico las partes buenas del esmalte, contrastando con las más ásperas –. Eran tan malos que se rompieron todos, excepto los únicos dos que me salieron buenos, hm– sonrió levemente.

Obito se quedó prendado de la desigual pieza.

–¿Y dónde está su compañera?

El rostro de su compañero, usualmente agitado o concentrado, se hundió en una serena melancolía mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar inusualmente.

–Se la había dado a mi madre.

Deidara tardó unos momentos en procesar su confesión. Se mordió la lengua, molesto de haber develado una intimidad. De seguro Tobi lo gritaría por toda la cueva.

Como el enmascarado se tardara demasiado en responder, enseguida el brillo de sus ojos se secó para dar paso a una fija mirada de toro embravecido.

Tobi estaba en silencio.

–Eso es muy tierno, senpai.

Las cejas rubias se alzaron confundidas.

–Cállate, falso poeta.

Se levantó de la mesita para guardar con cuidado entre unos paños el torcido cuenco en su estantería de alfarería.

Obito anheló tener algún objeto así. Si lo tuviera, lo usaría con celo y cariño como Deidara, se sentiría de algún modo cercano a algo que hubiera perdido hacía tiempo. Era una pena que Rin no hubiese aprendido alfarería.

Sacudió la cabeza, riendo de sí mismo.

–Me gusta este arte tuyo, senpai.

* * *

**VI.**

El pasar de los meses volvía más armónicas las marcas en el bosque cercano a la cueva. Algunas veces, apenas salía el sol, Obito caminaba hacia el lugar de práctica que había sido rápidamente abandonado por el rubio cuando se le ocurrió aquello de inventar una técnica conjunta.

En esas mañanas, el aire húmedo que producía el rocío se colaba por la impenetrable máscara hasta llenarle los pulmones. Era refrescante incluso tomar una buena bocanada detrás de la espiral, antes de que sus pies se detuvieran frente a las cortezas lastimadas.

Se sacaba los guantes y semana a semana sentía la diferencia en las formas en que la savia de las plantas intentaba sanarse a sí misma, creando nuevos diseños que evolucionaban y a la vez se sentían cada vez más firmes.

Le gustaba recorrerlas con sus dedos, primero sólo de la mano izquierda; poco a poco le permitió a la derecha sumarse a la tarea.

Un día no le molestó ver su piel manchada de blanco mortuorio junto a su color natural. Deidara había dicho algo de perfectamente imperfecto el día anterior.

A la vuelta, se dirigió al baño privado mientras el terrorista aún roncaba, se sacó la máscara y se atrevió a congelarse frente al espejo sin odio.

Sus dedos temblaron al acariciarse las cicatrices.

Los árboles continuaron cicatrizando y él volvía para ver la belleza que comenzaba a encontrar en ellos en las imperfecciones de su rostro.

Un mes después, al fin sonrió ante lo que le devolvía el espejo.

* * *

**VII.**

Obito bromeaba, pero en realidad no cabía en sí acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Como "estímulo por su buena colaboración en el ataque conjunto", según palabras del artista, era merecedor de una obra original que Deidara estaba haciendo en el torno que hasta hacía horas había estado tapado en polvo y olvido.

Verlo mover sus pies con concentración era adorablemente incómodo. Concentrarse en sus manos manchadas, verles darle forma a un barro cenizo, más inquietante aún.

Pero, así como el torno giraba e hipnotizaba la atención de un silencioso Deidara, le hechizaba a él también, que debía recordarse cada tanto hacer algún chiste tonto para romper el sospechosamente acogedor silencio.

En algún momento Deidara le chistó tranquilo y en voz muy baja, y él acabó obedeciendo, callando definitivamente.

Sentado enfrente suyo y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, Obito suspiró. Recibiría su regalo, lo atesoraría como la alfarería que soñó hacía unos meses, volvería a congelar su cabeza en hacer avanzar la captura de los bijū.

Esa sería la última de sus cada vez más recurrentes desconcentraciones.

Deidara se detuvo, elevando un perfecto vaso de té de cerámica grisácea con estrías negras y blancas, apreciándolo. También, recordando la satisfacción de volver a usar el torno luego de tantos años de desuso bajo Akatsuki.

Al ver la obra en crudo, Tobi se puso de pie, conteniendo un grito.

El chico miró la totalidad de la obra con detenimiento, y tomando un cincel al azar, le hizo un corte en el perfectísimo borde.

–¡Senpai!– se escandalizó Obito –. ¡Siempre quieres destruir tus creaciones! ¡Estaba tan perfecto! ¿Cómo voy a beber el té en ese vaso ahora?

Los ojos cerúleos lo miraron como a un loco.

–No la estaba destruyendo. Así lo apreciarás más cada vez que lo uses, hm– y se levantó para dirigirse al horno.

* * *

**VIII.**

Podía sonreír. Podía entender al fin lo que esas cicatrices contaban de él. El cómo había llevado lo que le tocó vivir, podía cambiar gracias a contemplar unos minutos los nuevos recovecos de los árboles antes dañados, ahora cada vez más fuertes.

Obito le sonreía melancólico al espejo, y aunque esa mañana los ojos no se le empañaron en lágrimas, algo adentro suyo empezaba a sentirse bello en su incompletitud.

–Tobi.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, Deidara en el pomo de la puerta que había abierto de improviso, Obito no reaccionando a ponerse de nuevo la máscara.

Cuando al fin lo recordó, el joven terminó por adentrarse al baño para intentar impedirlo.

La puerta se cerró mientras Obito se giraba hacia él.

–No me mires.

–Tobi– lo cortó enseguida.

Obito lo pudo ver mejor mientras su máscara era deslizada.

Las manos siempre manchadas en arcilla apreciaron la asimetría de su rostro.

Una sonrisa fue lo último que vio de aquellos labios antes de perderlos de vista. Por mucho que especularon luego, nunca supieron a ciencia cierta quién fue el primero en cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**IX.**

_"_ _Lo siento, Tobi"_.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de lanzarse hacia lo que le quedaba por conocer _._

Obito no lo vio venir a tiempo. Deidara había intentado protegerlo de un ataque de Sasuke, un ataque del que no necesitaba protección. Se había deshecho en su kamui para reaparecer en otro lugar, cuando mientras se cerraba el remolino sintió la conmoción golpear desde la dimensión donde estaba Deidara.

No pudo reabrir enseguida el portal que su técnica estaba sellando en automático, y para cuando lo logró, al parecer la pelea había acabado.

No quedaba nada, ni Ryu-chan, ni el bosque, ni la ciudad capitalina que se alzaba a unos centenares de kilómetros de distancia. Ni siquiera Sasuke, pero por sobre todo…

Su corazón se aceleró en un golpe doloroso, empezó a correr por lo que debía ser un inmenso cráter. El humo y la desesperación le hicieron quitarse la máscara para empezar a gritar.

Ni el sharingan, ni hacer clones, ni todas las técnicas de rastreo que conocían le devolvieron vestigio de vida alguna, ni siquiera el distintivo calor de los cuerpos cuando se extinguen.

Mientras gastaba su chakra recorriendo la enorme nueva cicatriz, sus gritos comenzaron a alternarse con recuerdos de una sonrisa, un calor, un abrazo, una comida, el sentirlo entre sus brazos, su voz, sus gritos y el...

_De nuevo no le quedaba nada._

Apretó sus manos intentando asir la tierra que aún flotaba, mientras las emociones le ganaban la batalla.

Ahora sólo le quedaba el arrepentimiento. No había pensado bien. Y en ese momento, se inmovilizó en medio de la nueva cicatriz de la Tierra.

Porque el mundo iba a extrañarlo, revelando esa marca hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Fugaz como todo, la imagen del cuenco torcido del almuerzo de Deidara apareció en su mente, recordándole que había otro cuenco similar esperando en algún lugar de Iwagakure. Él había nombrado a una madre, Obito se preguntó si acaso debía buscarla para llevárselo.

Y cuando se hubo formulado la pregunta, comprendió que hacer eso era aceptar que Deidara se había ido.

Se sentó afanosamente.

No iba a aceptar eso.

Aceptar que el círculo de la vida de Deidara se había…

Un corte, pequeño, cortando un círculo perfecto y bello como jamás una obra de alfarería le había atraído, aparecía en un vaso de té grisáceo acribillado en estrías, como su rostro.

Cumplir con su madre implicaba ver el vaso de té en la cueva de nuevo.

Su vaso de té, y el cuenco torcido del artista, y los árboles cicatrizando.

El vaso donde amaba beber matcha, con ese corte sempiterno, ominoso, que le recordaba que los círculos eternos no existían, y que Deidara había hecho aposta.

 _"_ _Nada es perfecto, hm"._

La marca que cortaba abrupta la brillantez del reluciente vaso, como fue cortada su joven vida, el brillo que exhalaba y contemplaba cuando lo tuvo para sí, y que no volvería a contemplar jamás.

 _"_ _Nada es permanente, hm"._

La creencia que tuvo de que aquella vez sería diferente porque al fin conoció el ser correspondido, y que se rompería en pedazos ante la frágil alfarería que tendría que volver a ver y le obligaría a aceptar, de nuevo, que ya nunca tendría al amor que quiso a su lado.

 _"_ _Nada está completo, hm"._


End file.
